Un momento incómodo
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: ¿Quieres que esto se vuelva más incómodo?... Yo tembién te amo. One-Shot. Ron W. & Hermione G.


**Summary:** "¿Quieres que esto se vuelva más incómodo?... Yo tembién te amo"

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio.**

* * *

Un momento incómodo:

Ron estaba sentado en la Sala Común, mirando el fuego de la chimenea con aire perdido.

Harry se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? - le preguntó al pelirrojo.

- No. - contesto secamente sin siquiera mirarlo, seguía con la vista fija en el fuego.

- ¿Planeas hacerlo? – inquirió un tanto desanimado por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

- Si. Planeo hacerlo dentro de diez o quince años. – respondió, ahora bajando la mirada.

- Ron. Han pasado tres días. No puedes evitarla por el resto de tu vida. – comentó Harry sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Puedo y... de hecho, es lo que planeaba hacer. – contestó muy bajo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que esto iba a pasar pero no había creído que iba a durar tanto tiempo. Ron y Hermione se evitaban, ni siquiera permanecían mucho tiempo en la misma habitación, era algo irracional, se querían, pero no, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para ser el primero en hablar.

- Si no hablas con ella vas a lamentarlo ¿De qué tienes miedo? - le preguntó a su amigo.

- De que me grite, de que me insulte... de que me golpee. – contestó.

- No te va a hacer nada de eso. - replicó un tanto enojado. - Ella fue la que te beso ¿Recuerdas? Tienes que hablarle ¡Ten valor! Te has enfrentado a cientos de Mortífagos y ¿No puedes enfrentarte a Hermione? ¿No puedes decirle lo que sientes? - agregó tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo.

- Créeme, ninguno de ellos me dio tanto miedo como ella. ¿Si arruino todo? No se que voy a decirle. No sé ni siquiera por donde empezar. - su voz sonaba muy baja, nunca había visto a Ron así.

- ¿Si empiezas por el principio? ¿Por decirle lo que sientes? Va a ser más fácil. – explicó un poco más relajado ya que había logrado bajar, al menos, un poco la guardia del chico.

En ese momento Hermione y Ginny entraron.

- Harry ¿Puedes venir un momento? Necesito que me ayudes con mi baúl. - dijo la pelirroja muy sonriente.

El chico asintió y la acompaño aunque él sabía que ella no necesitaba ayuda, ya había bajado su baúl hacía horas, era sólo un pretexto para dejar a sus dos amigos solos.

- Hermione...

- Ron...

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en cuanto estuvieron completamente a solas.

- Tu primero. - dijo la chica.

- No, por favor, tu primero. - replicó Ron en tono muy amable, casi extraño en él.

- Esta bien. – dijo como hablando con ella misma. - Ron, quiero... quiero hablar de lo que paso el otro día, hablar sobre… - parecía bastante avergonzada.

- ¿Hablas del beso? Fue un impulso, lo entiendo. - comentó el muchacho tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Aunque realmente no se sentía así.

Hermione bajo la vista, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no debía dejar que Ron la viera así porque para él no había significado nada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó el chico. Se había parado delante de ella sin hacer el mínimo sonido.

- Si. - respondió tratando de ahogar el llanto.

El tomó su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo, al instante ella bajo la vista, no podía seguir mirándolo.

- ¿Realmente crees que eso fue un impulso? - preguntó la chica tratando de no llorar. -. Porque para mi no lo fue, sinceramente no me había arrepentido de haberte besado hasta el momento. - ya no le interesaba lo que Ron pensara, tenía que desahogarse, debía decirle todo lo que sentía, no podía aguantarlo más tiempo. - No creí que fueras tan insensible, pensé que... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ron la besó. - No te entiendo. ¿Por qué me besas? - preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando él la soltó.

- Porque quise hacerlo. Porque sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Hermione, lo siento, sólo dije eso porque pensé que tú querías que dijera eso, pensé que te habías arrepentido, yo…

Ella lo interrumpió al besarlo.

Ron la tomó de la cintura y la empujó hacia él.

Tardaron varios segundos en separarse, cuando lo hicieron el chico no dejaba de mirarla.

- Te amo. – dijo la muchacha. Al instante se ruborizo completamente. Ron abrió demasiado los ojos. - ¡Por Merlín! Esto es incómodo. – agregó dándose vuelta, dispuesta a salir corriendo de la habitación, y no parar de correr en mucho tiempo. Él chico la agarró del brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres que esto se vuelva más incómodo? – le preguntó el pelirrojo esbozando una media sonrisa. – Yo también te amo. – agregó.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él besándolo nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny espiaban la escena, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, felices, porque esos dos testarudos por fin se habían animado a decirse lo que sentían.


End file.
